Betrayal: The Story of Ash Ketchum
by ShadowBall15
Summary: Ash has returned to Pallet After the Unova League, only to be betrayed be those he called friends. With only his pokemon, and 3 friends, he sets off to become the best. When the Pokemon World Cup Tournament begins, old faces reunite. What will happen, Will Ash get revenge. Possible Pearlshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Ash was heading home from the unova league. He was sad to leave unova, but also happy to be home in Kanto, and hoping to make it home that night for his mother's cooking. He knew she was making a feast for his runner up from the Unova league.

"Cinnabar Island Pokemon Centre; Earlier that day"

 _As Ash was waiting for Delia to pick up the phone, he sat there, watching the clock so he wouldn't miss his boat for Pallet town. When she answered, she was greeted with Ash practically yelling, "Hey Moooooom!" "Hey sweetie, How are you." "Ash responded with,"Good, I made Runner up in Unova to this suuuuuper strong trainer named Trip." Delia then said,"Well, be home tonight, I'm making a feast for you." Then Delia hung up, and Ash heard the loudspeakers say," Final Boarding call for the ship to Pallet Town." Ash then hurried and almost missed the boat._

'Present time, Pallet Town Docks"

"Well, Pikachu, we're back in good ole Pallet."

"The same time Ash said the last sentence, Ketchum Residence"

"We need to do something about Ash,"said Max,"He is just ruining our reputations. I can't believe I ever looked up to him." May,Drew,Misty,Tracey, Gary, Ritchie, Iris, and Cilan, nodded their heads in agreement. However, Paul,Brock, and Dawn didn't react, as they all knew Ash would be able to do it next time. Mrs. Ketchum, who would have had Mr. Mime Teleport them (Yes, I know he can't actually learn teleport, but the story needs him too) outside of Pallet if she was home and not out doing shopping? would have said she disagreed.

"Yea, we need to eliminate him so he doesn't continue to ruin our reputations",said May. "He's such a little kid, so he must be eliminated, however, do you seriously think killing is necessary",said Iris. "The cops will never find out is was us without Detective Cilan!" Yelled Cilan. "First, let's steal his wallet so I can get money for a new bike,Misty said." Ritchie, Gary, and Tracey said nothing, but nodded their heads in agreement.

'Present time, Outside Oaks' Lab'

"Hello! Gary! Professor! Tracey! Anyone Here!" Ash yelled, before noticing a note that said "We went to your house to meet you there. -Gary" So with that, Ash started walking to his house, unaware of the eventful night he was about to have.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash soon arrived at his house, after getting the note and walking down the hill, he noticed that Gary Oak's Jeep was sitting in his driveway. He then walked in and yelled, "Mom, I'm Home!" He decided to go and look out back to see if anyone was home. When he got outside, he was hit in the face after hearing May yell, "Wartortle, Water Gun." Ash yelled, "What the fuck was that for!" Then Max said," You suck, I can't believe I ever looked up to you!" May then yelled," You're ruining all of our reputations!" Brock then turned to May, and yelled," What the Fuck do you think you're doing! Ash was the one who taught you contests, and if it weren't for him, you'd be a little scaredy cat."

Dawn then said," Brock's right Bitch, I'm unfriending you on FaceBook right now!" Dawn then pulled out her Poke'Tech and opened the Facebook app, pulled up May's Facebook, and clicked unfriend. Paul then said," Author, can you give me something to say, they took the only good things to say." Then I said," Stop breaking the Fucking fourth wall, and you can say No wonder that the only ones not being dumbasses are those from Sinnoh, and Brock, the only intelligent gym leader from Kanto." Paul then said,"Thanks author, and said No wonder that the only ones not being dumbasses are those from Sinnoh, and Brock, the only intelligent gym leader from Kanto."

Ash then ran off crying, after saying," Fuck you guys, I'll show you that you all suck, except you Brock, Dawn, and Paul, you guys are the best." He then said," Charizard, I chose you," and flew off towards Hoenn. But little did they know that it wasn't his destination.

Outskirt Stand, Orre, 7 years after the betrayal.

A pidgey flew through the sky, tired from the flight from Johto. He then found the human he was told about at the gas stand in the middle of the desert. When he landed, the human said," Meowth, go and see what the pidgey wants." The meowth went over, and untied the note from the Pidgeys foot, and said,"Theres a note Boss. The human, went over and read the note,which said

" Dear Romeo Echo Delta,

After seeing your achievements, you are invited to the Indigo League Yearly Tournament, the Horizon Pokemon Tournament. Please send back the attached form, and be at Indigo Plateau by August 21 for the tournament.

-Charles Goodshow

P.S. Ash, glad to hear you're alive. Hope you can make it. Here you will be known as Romeo Echo Delta until the finals. Your former friends will be here by the way.

Ash then said, "Guys, we're going to Kanto again."


End file.
